


Comic Book Boy

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MCR, My Chem, comic books, okay so this was my secound ever fic for them so i will cry if its bad bc i refuse to reread it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Gerard goes to look for a certain comic, but he finds more than he was expecting on his trip.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	Comic Book Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : I don’t think I ever posted this before now. I found it when I went to go write something else so have a cute mcr thing I wrote before I did keep the faith to see if I could get their style down pat when I wrote them

Gerard bounced on his heels as his eyes scanned over the shelf of books. He was so focused on finding the comic that he had been wanting oh so bad, that he hadn’t noticed someone coming up to him. As soon as he had grabbed onto the book, he spun on his heels ready to go check out and read it but then he felt someone. Well felt wasn’t the right word. More like smashed into someone. Once he stepped back, still clutching the comic to his chest like a small child, he looked up at the dark haired male with a gasp. Gerard felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at him.   
The male was strikingly handsome. He wasn’t a classically handsome look, he was more of a emo, like himself Gerard thought, handsome. His black hair was long in the front with bangs falling into his eyes. Or they would have been but he brushed them back a little showing off his breath taking hazel eyes. Gerard has the same color himself. But there was something so special about them on this boy. They looked so much better.   
The mystery man let out a small chuckle as he looked to him and opened his mouth to speak. But before words could come past his lips, ones that looked perfect to kiss or be kissed by Gerard thought to himself, the older male had taken off running.   
By the time Gerard realized where he was, he was at the desk sitting his book down on the desk and digging out his wallet to pay. One he heard the total, he dug the money out and handed it over for his bag. The male retreated back to the small reading area of the store and plopped down in his usual chair. It was a short back chair with solid arms the same height as the back. He tugged his legs up into the chair and let himself sink into the chair and shove the bag into the seat beside him and start to pry open his comic book with a deep breath. He held onto it carefully so it didn’t get messed up. Gerard would flip through the books countless times getting lost in them each time like it was the first time he had ever read it. He had found himself lost in the book when he heard a chair close to him making a sound. He felt his body tense up as the male’s hazel eyes flicked around until they landed on the male he had ran into who was also reading something. A book of some kind he told himself.   
‘Don’t worry, it’s fine he was just gonna reading, just like you stupid.’ Gerard thought to himself before he let out a deep breath. The male shoved his nose back into his comic finishing off the last bit of it. Then he took a deep breath and grabbed his bag back before shoving the book back into it. Gerard stood up and stole a glance at the male whose name he still didn’t know. He took off fairly quickly as he made his way to the comic book row ready to bury himself into something else. Another series of comics that caught his attention.  
The dark haired male let his fingers glide over until he found one that sounded good to read. But after a little while, he had his arms full of a couple different series starts before he decided to retreat back to the front to be able to get a basket for them all. But on his way back, he was distracted keeping the books sturdy, he felt himself crash into someone again. And lips crashed onto lips. He jerked back at the feeling of soft lips on his own. He noticed it was the mystery man he had fallen so hard for that the lips belonged to.   
His cheeks blushed bright red as he stumbled back dropping the books. And then dropped himself to the floor trying to pick them all up. The male beside him also knelt down and started to pick them up along with him. “You okay?” He asked with a smile. “I’m Frank by the way. I felt like we should at least know each other’s name after we had that little kiss.” He joked with him as he chuckled softly.   
Gerard watched him as he took the books from him, their pale skin brushed over each other and Frank’s felt so soft and cool, it felt odd. But he enjoyed it. “G-gerard-” He managed out after a few minutes. Then he let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding onto. The male stood up along with Frank as they started over to the baskets when the shorter male spoke up again. “I was gonna apologize earlier when you freaked out and ran. But I came over to sit beside you but I ended up chickening out because you looked so lost in your book. I was gonna tell you that I thought you were hot. And I wanted to give you my number so you could text me sometime.” He said with a grin. Frank held out some paper to him that held a number messily scribbled down onto it.   
Gerard took the paper back and smiled softly as he nodded a little. “Thank you.” He spoke softly and sat the stuff down in his basket. Gerard held onto the paper a little tighter as he glanced up at him before speaking. “I think you’re attractive too. It’s kinda why I freaked out a little.” He confessed. “And because I’m not used to people or usually comfortable meeting new people.” He told him rubbing at the back of his neck.   
“I understand. But would you mind going on a date with me later? We can maybe get a real first kiss or you want?” He teased with a grin.  
Gerard, who was too dumbstruck for words, nodded a little making some of his long, dark hair fall into his eyes.


End file.
